Light in the Ring
by Angelsmile
Summary: 15year old Angel has had a hard life. Drunk parents, teasing. Her only escape? Barrel racing and roping cattle in rodeos. One day, while finishing a run, Angel and her horse, Kipper, are pulled into M.E.! Chapter 6 up! Read and Review!
1. Light in the Ring

Hello people. This is my newest story. It is called, Light in the Ring. Oooooo. Not that good is it? Well, anyway. In this story, a girl named Angel (me) is going through some tough times. Her alcoholic parents, the teasing going on, and something else pretty big. But you'll just have to read to find out.  Her escape? Barrel racing and roping cattle in rodeos.  But one day, while Angel and her horse, Kipper, were finishing a run, both are sucked into M.E.! What will happen? Who knows? Oh, that's right, I do! I'll tell you if you review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Angel, Kipper, and any other characters you don't recognize from LOTR.

Also, another note, this story does NOT go with my other story, Rainstorm. Again, this story and my other one have nothing in common. Nada. Zip. K?  Wow that was long! Well, here you go!

                Light in the Ring 

The door downstairs slammed shut.  Angel winced at the sound and set down the book she had been reading.  Getting slowly off her bed, she made her way out into the hallway and looked down to the family room below.  There on the couch were her parents. Both drunk and apparently out cold.

//Some people are trying to read, ya know. // thought Angel as she made her way back to her room. Slamming the door behind her. Plopping down on her bed, Angel picked up her book again.  But, for some reason, she couldn't get back into it.  //What's wrong with me? // Closing the book and setting it down on her bed, Angel ran her fingers over the cover.  //It's one of my favorites.  A book on the history of Middle Earth. What's wrong? //

With a sigh, Angel made her way to her window seat and sat down, looking out at the night sky.

//Where is it? Where is it? // Pushing a lock of reddish-brownish hair out of her purple colored eyes, (AN-yes you read right. I let her have purple eyes, WITHOUT contacts. It's natural! Hehe.) Angel found what she was looking for.  It was a star, just to the right of the North Star.  Angel smiled and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Hey Toby. How's the weather up there, huh?  I hope you're happy.  Things here are still the same.  Mom and Dad are drunk, as usual. The teasing is still going on, but it's not as bad as before.  Kipper and I are going to compete tomorrow! I'm entered in the barrel rice and roping cattle.  I'll make sure we win for ya!"  Angel smiled one more time.  "Can you cheer us on? Take care, little bro'! I love you!"  The star twinkled. "Night, Toby."

Making her way to the bed, Angel glanced one more time out the window before lying down and falling into dreamland.

**Angel's Dream**

"Angi! Angi! Catch me!"  Angel looked up from cleaning the dishes.  Her 4-year old brother, Toby, ran around the room, yelling his mouth off.  Smiling at his happy face, Angel set down her cloth, wiped her hands dry and was after the child in an instant.

Round and round they ran, from one room to another.  Rounding a table, Angel caught Toby and pulled him close.

"Haha. I got you!"  Toby was panting from the run, but was smiling.

"No you don't!" Squirming from his sister's arms, Toby ran out the front door and into the street.  That was when Angel reached the front door.

"Toby!"  The four year old looked up to his sister.

"Angi! I love you!" Then Angel's face turned from happiness to despair.

"TOBY!" she yelled running toward her brother.  But she wasn't fast enough. A horn blared. Toby looked up only to see a mini van headed right for him! Angel's eyes widened as the van…

**End dream**

"Aghhh!" Angel sat straight up in her bed.  Her face was covered with a mix of tears and sweat.  Burying her face into her hands, Angel sobbed.

"Why? Why did that happen? He was too young! It's only been two months." The sobs quickly turned to hiccups and finally the hiccups subsided.  Angel lifted her head to look at her clock.  Seeing that is was 5:00 am, she decided it was time to get up.

Dressing in her riding jeans and patchwork shirt, Angel slipped on her boots and grabbed her cowboy hat.  Running a comb through her long hair; she braided it once, flipped it up and secured it all with another tie.  She sprinted down the stairs, past her still sleeping parents and straight out the back door to the barn.

As she opened the barn door, She was greeted by a familiar neigh.  Smiling, Angel went over to one stall and rubbed the muzzle of a dun-colored mustang.

"Hey, Kipper. How ya doing, buddy?"  Kipper replied by rubbing his muzzle against Angel's forehead and blew playfully into her hair.

"Ya ready to compete today, boy?" Kipper nodded his head, as if understanding her.  "All right, let's get you ready."

Angel entered the stall, grabbed a currycomb and began to brush down Kipper's coat.  This took a while because Kipper was 17 ½ hands tall (AN-one "hand" is equal to 4 inches. So Kipper is 70 inches tall or 5ft 10in, from ground to shoulder that is.) and he was very stubborn when it came to getting brushed down. 

Finally, Angel finished. She exited the stall and ran outside.  Quickly jumping in to the family truck, Angel started it and brought it around to the barn, her horse trailer facing it.

Running back to Kipper, she attached a halter to him and led him out and into the trailer.  Making sure she had everything, Angel jumped back into the driver's seat. Just as she passed the house, she remembered something she had forgotten.

"Dang! Stupid driver's permit! I hate being only 15!" she exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.  "Wait. They only say that someone over 21 needs to be IN the passenger seat. That doesn't mean that they have to be conscious!"  Running back inside the house, Angel found her parents still out cold in the living room. Knowing her mom was the deeper sleeper; Angel lifted her up under the arms and dragged her outside.

//Ok, either she is really a deep sleeper or she had something slipped into her drink, because she isn't even moving! // thought Angel.  She finally made it to the truck and somehow opened the passenger side door.  In one-way or another, Angel somehow got her mom in the seat and buckled in.

"Finally!"  Climbing back in, Angel head Kipper let out an impatient whinny.  "I know, boy.  Here we go!"  Putting the truck into gear, Angel pulled away from her house, not knowing that she would never see it again.

About 3 hours later, the group was at the site for the rodeo.  Already, many people were there and ready to go, waiting for the start of the rodeo, which was in about an hour.

Parking in her assigned spot, Angel glanced over at her mom and smiled at the sight of her snoring and drooling.

"Have a nice sleep, lady."  Exiting, Angel went to the trailer and entered it.  Kipper greeted her with a neigh.  "Hey, buddy. How ya doing?" she asked as she petted his muzzle and neck.  Looking behind her and seeing no one, Angel took Kipper's lead rope and slowly led him out and into his assigned stall.

After getting her number and taping it to her back, Angel went back to Kipper and got him saddled.  After tightening the cinch on more time, Angel went right in front of Kipper and took his big head in her hands.

"Hey, Kip. Today is special.  This is the first race since..well you know. Today we are going to win!"  Tears pricked Angel's eyes.  "Today is Toby's day, alright? We're going to win for him!" Kipper, noticing his mistress' distress, stepped close to her, making her bury her head into his thick mane.  Angel only cried for a few minutes before stepping back, her eyes still wet.

"Thanks boy," she said, rubbing his muzzle.  Slowly, she led him out of the stall and into their place in line.  A group of girls watching pointed over to her and laughed.

"Hey, look at her! Have you ever seen anyone so ugly?"

"Trying to be a cowgirl, huh?"

"Not on that horse! Look at it! Ewww!"  Angel gritted her teeth at the last comment.

//Just ignore them. No punching allowed here. // A voice came over the loud speaker got Angel's attention.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today is a great day for a rodeo, don't ya think?  First up, barrel racing! Will all the contestants please get ready."

Angel bundled up her braid and placed her hat on her head.  From her jeans and shirt to her hat, Angel looked just like any other guy at the rodeo.  Swiftly she mounted Kipper and led him to their ring where they would compete.

"Here we go boy."  The announcer came on again, (he had been announcing before, but Angel hadn't been listening) startling many other horses.  Angel smiled and legged Kipper to the starting point.  The rider in front of them trotted past. Looking over to Angel, the rider smirked.  Angel smirked right back.

"Joan Williams, 12.3 seconds. Next up, Angel Strand!"  The crowd cheered, knowing Angel from pervious rodeos and knowing that she was good.  Angel leaned over Kipper's neck, patting her lasso, for later, to make sure it didn't come off when Kipper took off.  "Angel is riding today in honor and memory of her little brother, Toby!"  There was a second's pause, and then the horn sounded.

Almost instantly, Kipper was off. Round the first barrel. Clear. Second barrel. Clear. Third barrel. Clear. 

//Homestretch// thought Angel.  //Come on, Kipper! // The horse gained speed.  //We're gonna do it! We are! For you, Toby. // They crossed the finish.

"Angel Strand, 10.5 seconds. New record!" the announcer yelled.  Everyone cheered.  Angel wept.  But she didn't have long to do it.

Right in front of her and Kipper was a huge circle of white glowing light! They were heading right for it!

"Whoa!" yelled Angel, tugging back on the reins. Kipper tried to stop, but there wasn't enough time.  They went right into the light, disappearing forever.

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Hahaha. I am soooo evil! Read and review and if I get enough of the, you get another chapter!

God Bless! –Angelsmile06


	2. Little Lost

Hello there! I am SOOOO happy! I got 5 reviews on the first chapter! Yeah! (Starts jumping up and down, getting strange looks from sister) Ok, here is the next one. Hope you all love it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Angel and Kipper.  
  
//in here// are thoughts.  
  
Little Lost  
  
After the light faded away, Angel could see where they were. They were only a few feet away form a clearing in a lush forest. Kipper let out a frightened neigh and backed up a few steps.  
  
"Easy, boy. Easy," shushed Angel, rubbing her hands up and down his neck. "Let's see where we are exactly." Gently nudging him into a walk, Angel held her breath as they got to the clearing.  
  
It was beautiful. A huge city was tucked away into the valley Angel was looking into. The sun shone lazily on it; making g the buildings glitter wonderfully. Angel silently gasped at the sight. //It looks what Rivendell would look, if it were real. //  
  
"Estel! Come back!" Angel turned to the voice. She could see 4 figures in the distance to her right. A fifth one was straight in front of her, still far away. Even though, Angel could tell that the child was only about 4 years old.  
  
"Estel! Move!" Angel looked over to her left, to see what the person was shouting for. Then she saw it. A runaway horse, a very angry one too, was galloping right towards the child! The figures to her right started running forward. //They won't make it! // thought Angel, frantically. //I won't see another life be cut short too soon.//  
  
"Let's go!" she yelled, kicking Kipper. He got the message. He immediately responded by galloping right to he child. The mad horse was closer now. Angel could see that the child was crying. She heard the shouts of the other figures. Angel urged Kipper on. He gained more speed.  
  
Leaning to her right, Angel stretched out her arm, catching the young boy just before the horse would have run him over. Swinging right side up, Angel placed the young boy in front of her and she slowed and turned Kipper around to face the now stopped runaway horse. Looking down, she smiled at the terrified boy, hoping to comfort him.  
  
"It's alright. Hold on, little one." The young boy nodded and held on tightly to the saddle horn. A neigh from Kipper made Angel look back up.  
  
By now the rest of the group had gotten closer. And the moving figures caught the eye of one angry horse.  
  
//Oh great// Angel could see that the figures were all males. Three had black hair and the other had golden hair. The two youngest were obviously the sons of the oldest figure. The other had to be a friend. But then she noticed that they all had POINTY ears! //Oh my gosh, they are elves! Not good.// a yell from the young boy brought Angel back to reality.  
  
"Ada!" The oldest and wisest of the group looked up and started to walk forward but the horse lunged at him, causing him to step back.  
  
//Ada=daddy. Estel=Aragorn. Oh my God. I am in Middle-Earth!// thought Angel as she watched the figure try to move again, only to be blocked by the horse.  
  
"Don't move!" she shouted. All four figures looked up, surprised, but they obeyed. The little boy tugged on Angel's sleeve.  
  
"Please don't let my ada or brothers get hurt. Glofi too." Seeing the pleading eyes on the little boy's face made Angel think of Toby.  
  
"Don't worry, Aier. I won't. You have my word on that." Turning back to the horse, Angel's eyes narrowed. "Hey!" she yelled and whistled sharply. The horse turned from the four and towards Angel on Kipper. "Come on!" The horse was after her. But Angel was ready.  
  
She turned Kipper round and took off. The horse followed them. //Great// thought Angel. Pulling quickly on the left rein, Angel turned Kipper all the way round until they were behind the still galloping horse. Untying her lasso, Angel twirled it above her head before letting it go. It landed right around the horse's neck  
  
"Hold on!" Angel yelled to Estel, still in front of her. The boy's grip on the saddle horn tightened. She then yanked hard on the rope, causing the noose to go tight and stopping the horse in its tracks. It tried to rear and get away, but Angel had Kipper move from side to side, causing the other horse to stay still. Eventually it did.  
  
Quickly dismounting, Angel undid the lasso from her own saddle and walked over to the horse. Leading it to a tree, she tied him to it, reminding herself to come back later. After giving the horse a few comforting words, Angel headed back to Kipper. //That was interesting. Mouths would have dropped back home.// Angel then met up with the other figures. All of their mouths were on the ground. //K.. they did here, that's for sure.//  
  
"Ada!" exclaimed Estel on the back of Kipper. The same figure from before walked over to the horse. But Kipper, not knowing who it was, neighed and half-reared, making Estel scream in fright.  
  
"Tampa!" yelled Angel. The figure moved back as Angel ran forward. "Shh.. Easy Kipper. Amin sinome, n'gorga." She slowly rubbed his muzzle as he clamed. Walking over to Estel, she reached up and picked him up out of the saddle. "You ok?" Estel smiled.  
  
"Yes, I ok." As soon as Angel set the boy on the ground he ran over to the others there. "Ada!" He was immediately picked up by the tallest figure.  
  
"Estel! Don't do that again!" The figure then turned to Angel. "Thank you for saving my son, sir. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Please, tell us who you are, so that I may thank you by name." Angel smiled at the word "sir". She respectfully bowed her head.  
  
"You are very welcome. But my lord, I am no man." With that Angel took off her hat, causing her braid to come out. "I know that I look like one, but, last time I looked, I wasn't a man!" All of the figures chuckled. "My name is Angel. Angel Strand." One of the younger figures stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome, Lady Angel. My name is Elrohir. And that one," here he pointed to the other youngest there. "Is my twin, Elladan. He is not as welcoming as I am." Angel chuckled.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elrond said, rather annoyed. Elladan stopped him by raising his hand, a smile clear on his face.  
  
"It's all right, Ada. I know that he is only teasing." Tuning back to Angel, he finally got a good look at her eyes. "Lady Angel, your eyes.."  
  
"What? What about my eyes?" The blonde elf answered first.  
  
"My name is Lord Glorfindel and as for your eyes. They're purple!" Angel humped and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Elladan shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that no one we know of has purple eyes."  
  
"Oh. That's ok. I can understand that. I'm not exactly the lady you would expect out here." Angel remarked, pointing to her clothes. Glorfindel shook his head.  
  
"You're right there." Turning to Elrond, he asked, "Shall we head back to home, my lord? I will take the horse." Elrond nodded.  
  
"Yes, let's go. We've all had a exciting day. Lady Angel, will you tell us where you came from?" Angel shook her head.  
  
"All I can say is that I'm not from around here. That's a tale for another day." Estel then ran forward and wrapped his arms around Angel's legs.  
  
"Lady Angi, thanks for rescu.. rescu.. for saving me." Angel smiled and knelt down in front of the boy.  
  
"You don't need to call me Lady. I don't mind. And you're welcome. Just listen to your Ada next time, k?" Estel nodded and threw his arms around Angel's neck in a hug. Angel sat in shock for a minute before retuning it.  
  
//He's just like Toby. He's even got my nickname down.// she thought as tears came to her eyes. As Estel pulled back, he noticed them.  
  
"Angi, you're crying. Why?" Elrond stepped forward.  
  
"Estel, don't pry! It's not polite!" Angel shook her head. Picking up Estel, she placed him up on Kipper, taking the reins to lead him.  
  
"It's all right. I don't mind telling." She allowed Elrond to take the lead and the rest of the group followed. Elladan next to Angel, Elrohir and Glorfindel in the back with the other horse. Angel was still silent.  
  
"Angi, you ok?" asked Estel.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You want to know who you remind me of?" Angel looked up to a nodding Estel. "You remind me of my little brother. His name was Toby. He was just about your age."  
  
"Was?" Angel looked over to Elladan.  
  
"Yes, was. He.." here she paused. "He was killed about two months ago." Everyone stopped and looked at her. Elladan took her hand and gently squeezed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Angel shook her head.  
  
"No, it's alright. He's in a better place now, that's all that matters now." Elladan nodded, but with a look of disbelief on his face. He knew that she was shutting her heart to all.  
  
//Why does she do that? Why?// he thought, still holding onto her hand.  
  
They all walked in silence for a long time before Estel spoke up again.  
  
"Angi?" Angel looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you get Kip?" Angel smiled at the memory.  
  
"Well, I actually delivered him from his mother." Elrond turned around.  
  
"Really?" Angel nodded.  
  
"Yes, really. He was breech, so I had to help him out, since the vet wasn't there yet. The sad thing was that his mother died right after Kipper was born."  
  
"That's really sad," said Estel.  
  
"I know. So I bottle fed him and looked over him. He's now two years old." Kipper replied to this by chewing on Angel's braid. "Hey! Stop that!" Angel reached back to get the horse out of her hair, literally.  
  
"Here, let me help." Elladan reached over and pulled Angel's braid out of Kipper's mouth.  
  
"Thanks," said Angel. Reaching back, she quickly drew her hand back. "Ewww. He got horse drool all over my hair!" Elrond chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry. You can bathe and change clothes when we get inside." Only when he said this did Angel notice that they were right near the stables in Rivendell. //Man oh man. Talk about cooool!// she thought.  
  
After helping Estel down from Kipper, Angel took the horse's head in her hands again.  
  
"Now, you be good in here. I don't want to here of you causing trouble. No kicking the elves, k?" Kipper nodded and allowed himself to be led away by an elf.  
  
"Come on, Angel. I'll show you to your rooms," said Elladan, offering his arm. Ignoring it, Angel just started up the stairs. Elladan just shook his head and followed her.  
  
After leading her through many corridors, Elladan stopped at a door.  
  
"Here you are. Hope you like it. I will come by to escort you dinner later."  
  
"Thanks. I would for sure get lost in here." Nodding his goodbye, Elladan left. Taking a deep breath, Angel entered the room. That breath left her lungs the moment she stepped into the room.  
  
It was gorgeous! There was a huge bed with a sheer canopy over it. Two vanities stood against one wall while a door occupied the other along with a wardrobe. Closing the door, Angel just stood in the middle of the room.  
  
//Well, I guess that this is home. I'm just a little lost.//  
  
Hehehehe! I love doing this to you guys! Just review and you get another chapter! Hope you all like it! May God bless you all and I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Thanksgiving! -Angelsmile06 


	3. Dinner and Pillow Fights

Hello everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I'm still feeling that turkey. Ughh. Well, here's the next chapter. This one is a bit longer, but you may be able to see where I am going with this. Or maybe you won't, but still it's fun to see you all trying to guess!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from LOTR! No characters, places, etc. I only own Angel and Kipper.  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIERS! YOU GUYS HELP ME SOOO MUCH! THANKS AGAIN!  
  
//in here// are thoughts  
  
Dinner and Pillow Fights  
  
After taking a quick bath, Angel wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, glad to be clean, but missing the smell of Kipper around her. Instead, she smelled of lavender and some other fruit aromas.  
  
//It was all they had. What to wear? What to wear? // Walking over to the wardrobe, Angel opened the doors and silently gaped at the sight. Dresses of every color hung there, most ending in pools of fabric on the floor. //Dresses?! Oh man! //  
  
Searching through the mountains of dresses, Angel hoped that one would not have much frill or lace. After a few minutes, she found the right one for her.  
  
"Aaha! Gotcha!" Angel pulled the white gown out of the wardrobe and slipped it over her head, careful of her wet hair. Only upon closer inspection of the dress did Angel realize that it was exquisitely embroidered. Gold thread was sewn into wonderful designs all along the neckline, the cuffs of the sleeves and the bottom hem. Although it clung to Angel's curves, it still created a small train behind her, for she was not as tall as the elf it was made for.  
  
"Leave it to me to pick out a dress like this! Why dresses? Why not pants and a shirt?" wondered Angel as she brushed through her hair, braided it and doubled it up, just like before. Moving over to the mirror, Angel caught sight of herself.  
  
"Who is this?" she wondered out loud, reaching out to touch the mirror. She glanced around, making sure that no one else was in the room. Looking back to the mirror, Angel couldn't really believe it was she in the mirror.  
  
The girl in the mirror looked beautiful. The gown fit her just right; the train making it look elegant. The girl's hair shone in the setting sun, making the blonde highlights stand out more. But the biggest surprise was the girl's eyes. The purple color made the girl look more mature, not younger and dumber, as Angel thought.  
  
//This mirror MUST be magic! That is so not me! Not in a million years! // A knock on the door interrupted Angel's thoughts of the reflection. Upon opening the door, she was confronted with one of the twins from earlier.  
  
"Hello, Elladan." Elladan blinked in surprise, from both her appearance and her greeting.  
  
"How did you know it was me and not Elrohir?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, for one, you told me that you would be escorting me to dinner and second, your eyes are set closer together than your brother's." Elladan unconsciously placed a hand near one of his eyes. "Don't worry. I think it makes you look better." Elladan smiled in relief and offered his arm to Angel.  
  
"May I escort you down to dinner, beautiful one?" Angel ignored his arm and his comment. Elladan followed her, slightly confused.  
  
"Why did you call me beautiful one?" Elladan looked over in surprise to Angel.  
  
"Because you ARE beautiful." Angel huffed, stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, right. I bet you've seen better-looking elf ladies in your days. Your sister Arwen, for one. I can't even hold a candle near to her in beauty."  
  
"It's not just your outward appearance that makes you beautiful." Angel stopped and placed a hand on Elladan's arm, causing him to stop as well.  
  
"Then, what is it?" Elladan shrugged.  
  
"I'm really not sure. There's just something about you. I just can't place it, that's all." Angel shook her head in confusion, but started walking again. Both were silent for the rest of the way to the dining hall.  
  
Both stopped at two huge wooden doors. Angel only stood there as Elladan pushed on them and allowed her to enter first. Angel stepped through and almost ran back out at the sight of many people in there. She even would have if Elladan hadn't taken her arm and led her to head table where his family sat.  
  
"Angi!" Angel smiled as she sat down next to Estel. The little boy climbed out of his seat and into Angel's lap. "You look pretty!" Angel smiled.  
  
//No, I'm not. // she thought to herself, but didn't say it out loud. "Thank you, Estel." Elrond looked over to his youngest child.  
  
"Estel, get off Angel's lap! Angel, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's alright. I don't mind him sitting with me," replied Angel as she started to fill her plate with the food set before her.  
  
"You don't mind because Toby did that too, right?" questioned Elrohir. Angel's eyes darkened and her reply was cold.  
  
"That is not for you to know." All other mentions of Toby were dropped after that.  
  
//Why does she do that? We only want to relieve her heart of pain. Not to cause any more. // thought Elladan as he watched Angel cut up some fruit and give it to Estel. //He seems to have a calming effect on her. He seems to do that to everyone. // Elladan smiled as Angel whispered something in Estel's ear, causing the little boy to laugh.  
  
It wasn't for another two hours until the dinner was over and Elrond said that it was time for Estel to go to bed.  
  
"But ada, I don't want to!" he whined, ducking under the table, right in front of Angel. Elrond leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.  
  
"It's impossible to get that boy to bed." Angel smiled and peeked under the table at Estel.  
  
"Why don't I help you get ready for bed, huh?" Estel shook his head, smiled and threw some jam he had found on the floor right into Angel's face! Everybody froze.  
  
Angel slowly sat up, reached for a napkin and wiped her face clean. The only sound heard was Estel's laughter from down below.  
  
"Estel," said Angel, in a surprisingly calm voice. "I'm gonna give you a two-second head start." Estel got the message and bolted from underneath the table. Angel followed swiftly behind him. As she ran down the hall, she could hear everyone laughing. //Estel, here I come! //  
  
Laughing and panting heavily, Estel shut the door to his room. Hearing Angel coming down the hall, he dived onto his bed, burying under the covers, hoping that she won't see him. Angel came in a second later, stopping quickly at the lump under the covers on the bed.  
  
"Now, I wonder where Estel is," she said in a teasing voice. The lump moved and a giggle could be heard. Angel walked over to the bed. "I wonder if he is under the covers!" She threw off the covers and pounced on the boy, tickling him silly.  
  
"You little twerp! Throwing jam at me!"  
  
"Haha.it was.haha.very.funny!" gasped out Estel, between laughs. Angel soon joined in his laughter. But hers was soon smothered by a pillow right in her face. Estel laughed again, this time with pillow in hand.  
  
"Why you," Angel started, diving for another pillow. Soon enough, both were running around the room, making each other silly.  
  
"All right, you asked for it!" yelled Angel. Estel shrieked with laughter. Angel chucked her pillow at him but over shot. Just then the door opened and the pillow hit the figure smack dab in the face! Both Angel and Estel stood still as the pillow fell to the ground to reveal a very startled Elladan. Laughter could be heard from behind him. Angel peeked around to see Elrohir and Elrond almost rolling on the floor in laughter. Elladan narrowed his eyes and said only one word.  
  
"You!" He pointed to Angel. She shrieked and started running again. This time, Elrohir and Elrond joined in the fun as well.  
  
"I haven't had a pillow fight in ages!" said Elrond as he chased Estel around the room.  
  
"I can believe that!" shouted Angel, dodging Elrohir's blows with a pillow. Someone's pillow could be heard ripping and in a second, feathers were flying everywhere! Elladan threw away his now empty pillowcase started chasing his ada around with a new one.  
  
"Come on! You can't hide forever!" said Elrohir, to Angel who was still dodging his blows. Angel hit out at him with her own pillow.  
  
"Just watch me!" Frustrated, Elrohir placed his fist behind the pillow and hit out at Angel, hoping to miss and hit the wall instead. But he didn't. He connected with Angel all right. Right with her stomach. Angel felt breath leave her lungs as she sat down hard, gasping for air. All the fighting stopped.  
  
"Angel!" said Elrohir, kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have.." Angel held up a hand.  
  
"No..wasn't..your..fault," she gasped out the words. Slowly getting up, Angel clutched her stomach and exited the room. Elladan quickly followed her, worry on all of his features. Elrond turned towards Elrohir, anger slowly burning in his eyes.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I just hit her hard in the stomach. With my fist behind the pillow." Estel pulled on his brother's tunic.  
  
"You hurt Angi!" Elrohir tried to pick up the boy, but Estel backed away from him and threw himself into Elrond's robes.  
  
//What have I done? // Elrohir asked himself.  
  
"Angel! Angel, wait up!" shouted Elladan, running towards her. Angel turned towards him, still far down the hall.  
  
"Don't..need..your..help." She was still gasping. Before Elladan could argue, Angel turned down another hallway. He quickly followed. Although, before he got there, his elfish ears picked up a faint "thud". Fearing the worst, Elladan quickened his pace. Turning the corner, he was Angel, lying facedown on the cold floor.  
  
"Angel!" he shouted. He kneeled beside her and gently turned her body over so that her head was in his lap. "Please be okay." Remembering what his father had taught him, Elladan checked Angel's heartbeat and breathing. Both, he found, were irregular and weak.  
  
"My lord!" Elladan looked up to see a maid standing close by.  
  
"Go and get my father! Tell him Angel has fainted!" The maid nodded and sprinted back down the hall. Elladan gathered Angel up in his arms and ran towards her room, knowing that if she woke; she would be more comfortable there than in the medical wing.  
  
He kicked open the door and hurried inside. Laying Angel on the bed, he kept checking her breathing and heartbeat. They were still weak.  
  
//Please be all right! Hurry up, Ada! // As if by magic, Elrond ran into the room right then, Estel and Elrohir following him.  
  
Elrond took over from Elladan, his wise face growing more worried. Estel walked over to Elladan and wrapped his little arms around his brother's legs.  
  
"Elladan, will Angi be okay?" Elladan looked down and picked up his little brother.  
  
"I don't know, Estel. I just don't know." Tears started falling down Estel's young face.  
  
"I don't want Angi to go! She's my sister! She's my guardian Angel!" Elladan held the boy closer to him.  
  
"Don't worry. Ada will make sure nothing happens to her."  
  
//If he doesn't, I will! That is a promise! // both Elladan and Elrohir thought at the same time. //Don't worry, Angel. //  
  
Ooooooo. Elladan AND Elrohir! Who will protect her? What will happen? Review and find out! The more I get, the faster I type!!!! Hope you have a wonderful day! God Bless! Angelsmile06 


	4. Archery Lessons

Hello people! I hope you all are free from any sickness! My brother has an ear infection and..(cringes from a crash in the next room) well, you can hear that he is a *little* um, weird. Yells into next room, "Collin! That's mommy's china!" "Sorry, Mimi" came a small reply. Turns back to you, "Don't ask. 4-year old little brother's name for me." Anyway, here is the next chapter. The longest one yet! I hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Angel and Kipper, though, so please ask before taking.  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWRS! YOU ALL GET ME WRITING! THANKS SOOOO MUCH!  
  
Archery Lessons  
  
Elladan sighed, as he turned over in his bed for about the tenth time in the last five minutes. Looking up to the ceiling, he tried to get his mind off Angel. But he couldn't. He kept on going back to what his father had said before they left her room a while ago.  
  
~An hour ago~  
  
"Aside from a small bump on her head, I can't find any other injures," said Elrond, getting up from Angel's bed. "I have no doubt that she fainted form lack of air, but I do believe that something else can be blamed as well."  
  
"What? What do you think?" asked Elrohir, worry clear in his voice. Elrond looked up form his medicines and over to Angel's sleeping face.  
  
"Her heart. It is consumed by so much grief that it just can't stand it. It wants to give out, emotionally, of course, but it will still effect her." The twins fell silent. Luckily for all of them, Estel had fallen asleep not long before and had been carried off to bed. If he had heard that, everybody's hearing would have been in jeopardy.  
  
"What are we to do?" whispered Elladan.  
  
"We wait. We wait for Angel to find trust in someone," replied Elrond. "Maybe only then will she tell the secrets of her heart." With that, Elrond left the room, leaving Elladan and Elrohir silent by Angel's bedside. Neither spoke. They didn't feel the need.  
  
Finally, Elladan leaned down and placed a small kiss on Angel's forehead. The girl sighed contently in her sleep.  
  
"Wake up soon," he whispered before leaving. Elrohir noticed his brother gone, but he still gazed at Angel's face.  
  
//So beautiful. So many secrets. // He reached out and stroked Angel's cheek with a nimble finger. She moved away from his touch, as though it was fire on her skin. Discomfort clearly shown on her still slumbering face. A frown appeared on Elrohir's own.  
  
//Why does she move away from me? She almost smiled when Elladan touched her. // Slowly making his way to the door, Elrohir looked back one last time to Angel.  
  
//Sleep well, Aier. Sleep well. //  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Turning over one more time, Elladan sighed once more. Looking out a window he sent up a silent prayer.  
  
//Find someone to trust. Please trust me, Angel. Please. // Finally, Elladan gave I to sleep and allowed his eyes to glaze over.  
  
The next morning, Angel woke up to sunlight beaming on her eyelids.  
  
//Evil sun! I wanna sleep! // Groaning, she turned over onto her stomach and pushed herself up so that she was sitting on her knees. //Man, talk about a weird night! Must have fainted. Never done that before. // Looking down, Angel saw that she was still dressed in the gown from the night before. //Great, just great. NO pants or shirts to be found. Guess I'll have to wear another dress. Ewww. //  
  
But upon lookin to the foot of the bed, Angel saw her old jeans and anew tunic sitting there! Letting out a yelp of happiness, Angel jumped toward them. But her bounce made the clothes fall off the bed and to the floor. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Angel franticly searched for the clothes. //Where are you? Get up here! I am NOT wearing a dress today! //  
  
"Aaha! Gotcha!" Angel exclaimed as she grabbed the clothes and sat back up. Just then the door opened. Angel looked up to see a very flabbergasted Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir standing in the doorway. Their ears were visibly red.  
  
"Um.I.I" stammered Elladan. Angel cocked her head to one side.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Feeling a cool breeze across her chest, Angel knew what they were staring at. Looking down, she saw that the sleeves of her gown were now far down her shoulders. So far down that the neckline of the gown was now past her chest, fully exposing her bra and the other parts of her chest.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Angel. Clutching the tunic to her chest, Angel scrambled out of the bed and sprinted to the washroom. Slamming the door shut, Angel leaned against it, knowing her face was a nice shade of bright red.  
  
"Angel? Are you aright?" Elrohir's voice asked through the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why don't you all just leave and I'll see you later?" Angel hoped with all her heart that they would.  
  
"Alright. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," explained Elrond.  
  
"Yes, I fine. Believe me, I really am."  
  
"Why don't you join us at the archer range in about an hour? We'll be training there then." Angel smiled at the pleading tone in Elladan's voice.  
  
"All right. I'll be there."  
  
"We look forward to it!" said both of the twins, simultaneously. Hearing them leave, Angel let out a sigh of relief and slid down the door until she sat on the floor.  
  
"Man! I can't believe that happened!" Knocking the back her head repeatedly against the door, Angel let out all of her frustration and embarrassment. (AN-please don't think that this makes her crazy. I do it all time! Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good example.) "Now, I guess that I had better get dressed." Slipping into her jeans, Angel smiled at the familiar fit. Quickly buttoning up the tunic, Angel laced up her old boots, smoothed out her hair and headed out the door.  
  
//Right, then left, then.here we go! // thought Angel as she walked out onto the archer range. //It was nice of Elladan to tell me where everything was last night. // Just as they had said, Elladan and Elrohir were already there. Estel was there as well. He was the first to notice her. Jumping up, he ran towards her.  
  
"Angi! You all better!" Laughing, Angel picked up the boy and spun him in a circle. Stopping she pulled the young boy into a hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok. Now, let's watch your brothers shoot!" Estel nodded and lead her to the spot in which he was sitting earlier. Angel set Estel down on her lap and looked up to the twins. Both nodded and strung their bows, both in perfect position.  
  
"You first, Elladan," said Elrohir. No sooner had he spoken did Elladan release his arrow, hitting the target dead center.  
  
"Wow! Good job!" exclaimed Angel, clapping along with Estel. Frowning, Elrohir released his own arrow and split Elladan's right down the middle! Smirking over to his brother, Elrohir noticed a glint of jealously in Elladan's eyes. Elladan just strung another arrow and repeated the motion. Soon, both were shooting arrows, each new one splitting the one before it.  
  
"My gosh!" exclaimed Angel as she watched the twins. "Do they always do this?" she asked Estel. Estel shook his head.  
  
"No, I've never seen them do this before!"  
  
"Really? Hmm. Wonder why?" murmured Angel, mostly to herself, but Estel answered anyway.  
  
"I know! You! That's why!" Angel looked down at Estel in surprise.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Because they like you!" Angel smiled and set the child down on the ground.  
  
"Why you! Go on! I bet you have something else to do!" she said, pushing the child in the direction of the main house.  
  
As Estel ran off, Angel turned back to Elladan and Elrohir. Both were still firing arrows, still trying to beat each other. Any more arrows and the target would break.  
  
"Come on! Stop already!" she said suddenly. Her voice made Elrohir jump and send his arrow right into the woods behind the target. Glaring over at Elladan, who was smirking, Elrohir muttered some elfish curses before stomping off to go retrieve his arrow. Angel walked over to Elladan, who was still smiling.  
  
"Wow. He's got one bad mouth." Elladan turned to Angel in surprise.  
  
"You understood what he said? I am so sorry!" Angel just shook her head.  
  
"It's alright, I've heard worse. Heck, I've been called worse!" Elladan nodded, though curiosity still shone in his eyes.  
  
"Would you like to try?" he asked, handing his bow over to Angel.  
  
"Really? Sure!" Taking the bow, Angel took an arrow from a quiver and struggled to get it on the string.  
  
"Here, let me help," offered Elladan. Standing behind Angel, he reached his arms around and helped her to get the arrow on the string. "Now, just stand at shoulder width," here Elladan used his foot to move Angel's to the right position. "Now, pull back until the end of the arrow comes to your ear." Placing his hand over Angel's, he helped her to draw the bow. He then placed his head on her left shoulder so as to see her line of vision. He chuckled at the sight of Angel's try to look right with one eye closed. "You need to keep both eyes open." Angel opened her left eye only to see Elladan's own looking back at her. "Now, when you next exhale, release the arrow." Angel let out a breath and let go of the arrow, feeling Elladan pull her arm back, so not to hit her arm on the vibrating string. The arrow flew and hit another target right on the bulls-eye!  
  
"I did it! I really did it!" cried Angel. Turning her head, she noticed how close Elladan was to her. "Did you see? I did it!" Elladan smiled at Angel's child-like excitement.  
  
"Yes, I saw. I'm proud of you, my little star." Angel smiled at the name he gave her.  
  
"Is that my new nickname?" Elladan nodded.  
  
"Yes, but only I can call you that." Angel giggled gently. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly. Angel shook her head in surprise before answering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked again, this time more gently. Angel's purple eyes searched Elladan's gray ones, looking for any signs that he were teasing. She found none. She only found sincerity and compassion. Smiling she replied,  
  
"Yes, I do." Smiling, Elladan lowered his head closer to Angel's. Their lips were only a breath apart when Elladan whispered,  
  
"I'm glad." Their lips then met.  
  
Angel didn't know to what to be more surprised by. That she was kissing an elf or that the elf was holding her so close that she felt IT, something she had never felt before. But Angel decided not to think about that. Angel did remember, though, what had happened the first time she was kissed, only four months before.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You mean so much to me," whispered David, Angel's first boyfriend. Angel giggled as he played with her fish ring on her right hand. "Can I kiss you?" Angel met David's eyes. The intense green color made her weak in the knees.  
  
"Yes." With that, David captured Angel's lips. Fire raced through Angel's body. Every part of her tingled. But she didn't care. This was heaven.  
  
But heaven soon turned to down under (AN-and I don't mean Australia.) when David started un-tucking Angel's t-shirt from her jeans. Angel broke off the kiss.  
  
"Hey! What are you think you're doing?" David smiled slyly.  
  
"You know you want me. Admit it." Angel shook her head and stepped away from him.  
  
"NO, I don't! You know of the vow I made! No sex before marriage! And I'm going to stick to it!" David advances towards her.  
  
"You want me and I will have you!" Angel opened her mouth to scream, but David clamped a hand over her mouth. "One word and I'll kill you. If you tell anyone of this, I will kill the one person you care the most about. Understand?"  
  
//Toby! He means Toby! No way man! // Angel didn't answer David's question. She only narrowed her eyes and kneed David in the groin. He groaned and leaned over in pain. Angel turned to run, but, suddenly, she felt a string of fire run down her right side.  
  
Hissing in pain, Angel looked down. David had had a knife hidden in his pocket and he had just brought it out, cutting Angel from her breast clear down to her hip. Blood oozed from the cut while Angel franticly tried to stop it. The cut wasn't deep, but still serious. David slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"You bitch!" Angel raised her head from her side only to meet with David's fist. It contacted with her left eye.  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Angel as she stumbled backwards.  
  
"I am giving you happiness! Why don't you give in? All the other girls did!" yelled David.  
  
"Because, I'm not like the other girls!" Yelling in rage, Angel kicked David right in the head. He fell to the ground, out cold. Grasping her side, Angel turned and ran the rest of the way home.  
  
Bursting inside, Angel slammed the door and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully, her mom and dad, along with Toby, were out doing errands and wouldn't be back for several hours. Angel made it to the bathroom and started to clean her cut.  
  
//Man, that's bad! Mom and Dad won't ask about the black eye. They don't care. I'll hide the cut until it heals. // After putting some antiseptic on it, Angel wrapped her torso in bandages and stared into the mirror.  
  
//I will never love again. //  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Tears fell down Angel's face as she remembered. Elladan felt these and pulled back from her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, wiping the few tears away.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel nodded, dropped the bow and wrapped her arms around Elladan's neck. Instantly, his arms went around her waist.  
  
"Elladan? Will you promise me something?" Elladan rubbed his face in Angel's soft hair, breathing in sweet smell of lavender.  
  
"Anything, my little star."  
  
"Will you promise not to hurt me?" Elladan looked at Angel in surprise.  
  
"I promise. I will never hurt you. And I promise to protect you and let no one else hurt you." Angel smiled and stood on tiptoe, her face now even with Elladan's.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered, before kissing him again. Elladan just gently held her and made sure that she wasn't getting scared. Both were too busy to notice someone enter the fields and notice them.  
  
"Elladan! Angel!" The couple drew apart. Standing near to a tree with an arrow in hand was Elrohir!  
  
//BUSTED! // thought both Elladan and Angel.  
  
Another cliffhanger! I am so evil! Haha! Ok, just review and you'll see what happens. Please! You guys help me to type! Lyss, when you get the DVD you HAVE to call me! I don't care if it's 3 a.m., CALL ME! To everyone else, hope you all have a great day! God Bless!  
  
-Angelsmile06 


	5. Scars Remain

Hello people! Here is the next chapter! This one has a bit of angst and language, along with some abuse.  If you don't like, don't read.  I really had some fun writing this, partly because I wrote it during my Spanish class when I was supposed to be taking notes.  Hehe. Anyway, I do hope you all like this.  Please review!  Also, please review on my other LOTR fan fic, Rainstorm.  Thanks sooo much, people. You guys keep me going!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I only own Angel and Kipper. Please ask before taking.

/Inside here/ is Elfish.

//inside here// is thoughts

Scars Remain 

"Elrohir!" exclaimed Angel, a little fear in her voice.  Elladan tightened his grip on her as Elrohir walked closer.

"What do you want?"  Elladan demanded.

"I want to know what is going on here!"  Elrohir asked, through clenched teeth.  Angel laid her head on Elladan's shoulder.

"What does it look like, idiot?"  Elladan chuckled at Angel's own question, instead of answering Elrohir's.

"Idiot? /You bitch! You whore! You are here, almost sucking the lips off my brother and you're calling me an idiot?/" yelled Elrohir, his face turning red with anger.

"That was uncalled for, Elrohir," came a voice from behind Elladan and Angel.  Elrond then walked nest to Elladan, his own face filled with disappointment.  "You're lucky that Angel doesn't understand elfish, or else…"

"/But I DO understand. I'm fluent in this language./" interrupted Angel.  Elrohir's jaw dropped.  "That's all right. You guys need to talk.  I'll go back inside."  Gently kissing Elladan once more, Angel ran back to the house.  Everyone could see the crystal tears her eyes shed.

Elladan swung around to glare at his twin.

"Why did you do that?!"  Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest.

"She was kissing you. I can see that you love her. I'm not going to loose my brother to that..that human!"  Elladan's eyes grew in recognition.

"YOU like her!"

"What? No!"  Elrond nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, you do, my son.  You're jealous!"

"NO! For the last time, No!  I DO NOT CARE FOR ANGEL!"  shouted Elrohir.  Elrond and Elladan shared the same knowing look.

"No need to yell, my son," said Elrond. "If you really didn't like Angel, you wouldn't be this emotional."  Elrohir threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! By the Valar! Obviously I'm not wanted here.  I'll be leaving for Lorien within the hour!"  With that, Elrohir stomped off toward the house.

"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Elladan. Elrond shook his head.

"No, let him be.  A trip away from here will do him some good."  Elrond placed a hand on his eldest shoulder.  "Why don't we go see how Angel is faring?"  Elladan nodded and both headed back toward home.

As he had said, Elrohir left Rivendell within the hour, taking only a group of guards with him.  Turning on his horse, Elrohir glanced one last time back at Rivendell.

//I'm sorry, Angel. I truly am. //

"Angel?" Elladan knocked on her door.  "Angel, are you alright?"  The door slowly opened.  It revealed a tear-stained face.  Sad purple eyes just gazed at Elladan and Elrond.  Angel then turned and went back inside her room.  Elrond and Elladan entered, closing the door behind them.

As Angel walked out to her balcony, Elrond sat himself in a chair and Elladan sat on the bed.  All three were silent until Angel sighed softly.

"Neither of you need to apologize.  I have been called worse," she whispered.

"But it was still wrong of him to call you those names," said Elrond.

"He was angry and sad.  I saw in his eyes that he didn't want to loose his brother because of me."  Angel turned back into the room.  "I mean, your mother sailed into the West years ago, right?"  Elladan nodded, sadly.

"Elrohir didn't take Nana's leaving very lightly.  He acted as though she was dead."  Elrond remained silent, yet nodded his head in agreement.

"I can relate to that," said Angel.  " Losing a parent.  I lost both."  Elrond's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline.

"BOTH of your parents are dead?"  Angel nodded.

"Yes, in a way.  I mean, they still live, but they're different.  They've changed so much that I don't know who they are anymore.  They're not my parents. My patents are dead."  Elladan had to restrain himself from running over to Angel and holding her, wanting to relive her of pain.  But he knew that she needed to say this.  Angel continued, her voice quivering with tears.

"I remember with I was six years old. My dad would sit me on his lap and he would read the same book to me every night.  I had it memorized before I could read.  He would tickle me and call me his "little angel".  My mom, she used to let me help her bake and cook.  I would always lick the bowl or the spoon when she was done.  I was "mommy's little helper."  Angel stated pacing the length of the balcony.  "But then, they started drinking.  At first, it was only a little, but then they wanted more and more.  They wouldn't come home for days.  My mom stopped for a while when she was pregnant with Toby, but started right after he was born.  I would be left with him when they left.  I mean, here I was, 11 years old and caring for an infant!"  Elrond shook his head at the very thought.

//No one should have to do that.  Especially at that age. // Angel kept going; more tears spilling down her face.

"Then about 8 months ago, they needed more money to go buy alcohol.  They said that they were going to sell Kipper.  I told them no. Ha, that was a mistake."  Angel let out a half laugh.  "My mom headed for the kitchen.  I hoped that she had just left the house.  My dad punched me in the face.  When I fell backwards, he kicked me multiple times in the chest.  My mom came back just then with a long kitchen knife.  I tried to get away from her blow but she still caught me.  The knife cut down along my arm."  Here Angel ran a finger down her left arm, from her shoulder to her wrist.  "I eventually knocked both of them out with a bat, knowing that they wouldn't remember a thing.  When I finally looked myself over, I saw how many injuries I had.  They included, numerous cuts and bruises, 3 broken ribs, a black eye, a bloody lip and the cut along my arm.  My ribs and cut only just healed, but my scars still remain.  Both on my heart and my body."  Elladan and Elrond sat in shock.  Neither tried to pick up their jaws.

"Oh, Angel. I'm so sorry!" whispered Elladan.  Angel stopped pacing and stared at Elladan.

"Yeah, well, so am I!"  Crossing to the bed, Angel sat down. All three stayed silent for many minutes. Angel then whispered,  "I don't want anyone to know."

"They won't" promised Elladan before gathering Angel in his arms.  That was all she needed.  Angel's shoulders shook with sobs.  Slowly, Elladan pulled Angel onto his lap, her head resting on his own shoulder.  Elrond got up and sat next to the couple and smoothed Angel's hair and rubbed her back, hoping that it might calm her.

After many minutes and elfish words, Angel calmed, her sobs now only an occasional hiccup.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You needed that," replied Elladan.  Angel smiled and have him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Angi?"  All three on the bed looked to the door. It was now open and in it, stood Estel.  "Angi, you okay?"  Angel nodded and smiled at the small boy.

"Yes, Estel. I'm okay."  Estel toddled over and climbed up on Angel's lap.

"Did those people really hurt you?"  Angel nodded slowly.

"Yes, but they're gone now.  They won't bother me anymore."

"Can I see your scars?"  Angel seemed surprised at the question, but soon answered.

"Sure you can. Be right back."  Angel set Estel down and went into the washroom.  Elrond looked over in disbelief to Estel.

"Why do you want to see them?  She has to take off her shirt completely to show us."  Estel just shrugged his little shoulders.

"I just wanted to see."  Angel then came out of the washroom with a towel held across her bare chest.  Sitting down, Angel allowed Estel to trace her scar on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, it doesn't."  But as Elladan ran a finger down the cut on her side, Angel hissed in pain.  "That one does though."  Elrond moved Elladan aside and looked at the cut himself.

"How did you get this?  It looks newer."  Angel sighed, knowing that they were going to have to know some time or another.

"A boy back home tried to force himself on me about four months ago. He didn't succeed, but just scratched me."

"Someone tried to force himself on you?!" asked Elladan, anger behind his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," assured Angel.  Elladan shut up, but he still seemed angry that someone would try to take Angel's innocence.

//Valar help him if I ever meet him! //

After a few more minutes, Elrond wrapped Angel's side and allowed her back into the washroom to change once more.  When she came back out, Angel saw Estel yawning on the couch.

"Need a nap, little one?"  At the "n" word, Estel stopped yawning and sat straight up.

"No nap! I'm not tired."  Estel yawned again, causing the rest in the room to smile.

"Yes, you do," said Elrond.  "Let's get you to your room."

"No!" Estel jumped off the bed and hid behind Angel, gripping tightly onto her jeans.  Angel laughed and picked the young boy up in her arms.

"Why don't I sing for you?  Will that help?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Estel, vigorously nodding his head.  Angel went over to the bed and sat down with her back to the wall.  Placing Estel in her lap, she began to sing in a lovely, clear voice.

"When the weight

Of all my dreams

Is resting heavy

On my head.

When the thoughtful

Words of help and hope

Have all been nicely said.

But I'm still hurtin'

Wondering if I'll ever

Be the one

I think I am

I think I am.

Then you gently

Re-remind me

That I was 

Made from the first

And the more I try 

To be the best

The more I get

The worst.

And I realize the good in me

Is only there

Because of who you are

Who you are

And all I ever have to be

Is what is made in me

Any more or less would be a step

Out of the plan

As I'm daily re-created,

Help me always 

Keep in mind

Hat I only have 

To do what

I can find.

And all I ever have to be 

All I have to be

All I ever have to be

Is what is made

In me."   

Angel smiled down at the slumbering boy in her arms.  Lowering her head, she placed a light kiss on Estel's forehead.

"That was beautiful," said Elrond.

"Thank you," replied Angel.  "I wrote it myself."  Elladan's eyes grew slightly.

"You WROTE that?  Wow, you're talented in writing."  Angel blushed slightly at the comment.  Slowly sitting straight up, Angel attempted to lay Estel down on the bed.

"Okay, let go."  Estel didn't want to let go of Angel.

"Angi! Angi!" he pleaded, gripping tightly onto Angel's shirt. Ironically, he was still sleeping.  As soon as Angel lay back down, Estel calmed and went back into a deep sleep.

"This is nice," Angel commented.  Elladan let out a laugh.  Angel looked over to him with amusement in her eyes.  "This is funny, huh? How would you like to join?"  At the sight of Elladan's face, it was Elrond who let out the next laugh.

"Estel?" asked Angel, gently shaking the child.  "Estel, do you want Elladan here with us?"

"Yes. 'Dan! 'Dan!"  responded the child.  Smirking at Elladan, Angel noticed that he seemed to look pleased.  Elladan went to the other side of the bed and got on.  Opening his arms, he allowed Angel to lean against his chest.  As he wrapped his arms around her and Estel, Elladan grazed her cut on her side.  Angel tried to hide her hiss of pain, but Elladan noticed it.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"  Angel shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. It's all right."  Resting her head on Elladan's shoulder, Angel sighed in content and closed her eyes in sleep.  Elladan quickly followed suit, happy to be holding the two of the people he loved most in the world.

Elrond watched Elladan and Angel as they slept.  Smiling slightly, he picked up some parchment and a quill and quickly sketched the sleeping trio.

//They will love this.  A perfect Midsummer's day present.  Now, off to my study. // Elrond got up and quietly left the room.

Angel moved closer to Elladan, whimpering in fear from her dream.  Elladan's arms tightened around her as he unconsciously whispered,

"Shh. Amin sinome, n'gorga."  Instantly, Angel calmed down and fell into deeper sleep.  As the day wore on, the sun beamed down on the two lovebirds and the child that had brought them together. Together forever.

Whew! That's done! Man, I hope you all review on this one! Seriously! READ AND REVIEW!!!! Sorry, it's just that, I really want some reviews. I need at least 5 more before I update again.  God Bless!

-Angelsmile06

Elfish Translations:

Nana-mommy/mom

Amin sinome, n'gorga-I am here, don't be afraid.


	6. Midsummer's Day

Hello everyone! Seeing how nice you people are about leaving reviews, I will be nice and update!  Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys really got me going!  I'm gonna have to put up a warning on some of my funnier chapters!  Cindy, hope you're ok! (She almost choked on a Cheez-it in one of the earlier chapters.)  Well, I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter and here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I do own Angel, Kipper, Keola and Andar. Please ask before taking.

Midsummer's Day

3 weeks have passed

Angel laughed as she ran away from Elladan.  Swerving in and out of trees, she hoped that she had lost him by turning into the garden.  No such luck.  

"Gotcha!"  Angel shrieked as a pair of hands landed on her waist.  Jumping forward, she turned around to see a laughing Elladan.  Angel couldn't help but laugh along with him.  Both sat down under a tree and let out sighs of content.

"Are you going to the Midsummer Day feast?" asked Elladan.  Angel looked over to him.

"I really don't know," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.  "I really don't do well in large crowds.  Besides, other elves here sort of, well, don't like me."  Angel nodded her head in the direction of the house.  Elladan turned and looked in that direction.

On a balcony were two elfish maidens.  They were pointing the couple's direction and nasty expressions could be seen on their faces.  They seemed angry that Elladan was with a _human_.  Elladan turned back to Angel.

"They are only maidens.  They are just jealous that I am with you and not them."  Elladan leaned closer to Angel, almost kissing her.  But Angel placed a hand on his chest.

"Elladan, people are watching."  Elladan only smiled.

"Let them look." And with that he sealed their kiss.  Angle didn't hold back.  The kiss lasted for at least two minutes.  When Elladan finally pulled away, Angel was out of breath.  Looking over to the balcony, she could see that the maidens had shocked looks on their faces.  Angel couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Will you please go?" Angel turned back to Elladan.  She almost wished that she hadn't.  He had pulled the old puppy-dog-eye trick again.  She knew that she couldn't resist THAT.  His big grey eyes staring at her, pleading in them.  Angel sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Fine, I'll go. But what will I wear?"  Elladan perked up and grabbed Angel's hand.  Pulling her up, he walked her quickly towards the main house.

"Don't worry. We'll find you something!"

"Keola!"  A dark haired elf appeared at Elladan's call.  They had gone into a fabric/sewing room.  The elf curtsied to the couple.

"Yes, milord?"

"Keola, Angel here needs a dress for the Midsummer's day feast.  Can you get her one?"  Keola circled Angel, looking her up and down before answering.

"Yes, I can," she grabbed Angel's hand.  "Come with me, Lady Angel" As she was being dragged away, Angel looked back to Elladan with a pleading look on her face.  Elladan only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  When Angel stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed out loud.

"Please milady. Stand still!  We need to get some measurements!"  Angel sighed and stood still for Keola.  She moved around her, taking measurements and saying them out loud to another lady who wrote them down.

"Now, what color?" pondered Keola.  "Lady Angel, what color are your eyes?"  Keola asked this with her head buried in a chest, looking for the right fabric.

"Purple.  My eyes are purple." Keola jerked her head up, receiving a good bonk on it in return.  Holding her head, Keola walked closer to Angel.  Looking carefully at Angel's eyes, she gasped.

"By the Valar!  I've never seen a human with purple eyes!  They're beautiful!"  Angel bowed her head at the compliment.

"Thanks, but they…"  Keola interrupted.

"They ARE beautiful. Just accept the compliment, smile and nod your head."  Angel smiled and nodded her head.  All the ladies in the room laughed.

"I think a light lavender fabric would be nice," commented Keola.  Holding a piece of fabric to herself, Angel smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"I like it.  Say, could I make my own dress?"  All the ladies in the room froze and stared at Angel.

"Wh-What, milady?" asked Keola.

"Can I make my own dress?  I sort of know how to sew.  Please, let me try."

"I suppose.  It couldn't hurt," said Keola.  Angel hopped down form the stool and hugged Keola.

"Thank you! Can you please have everything sent to my room?  I have to go take care of something." Keola nodded.  Angel started exiting, then reentered.  "How long do I have?"

"Three days, milady," replied Keola. Angel's eyes grew in size.

"Oh man! I had better get started!" With that, Angel left.  The sewing room was quiet for a minute.

"No wonder Lord Elladan loves her! She has so much energy!" one lady said.  Keola nodded.

"Aye, that she does.  That she does."

Angel entered her room once more and leaned against the door.

//All right, I've talked to the cook about my meals. I wrote a note to Elladan explaining what I am doing.  There's the fabric and everything.  I'm all set! // Taking a quick look at her recorded measurements, Angel set out on making her dress.  But not before locking the door and drawing the drapes over the balcony and windows.

Angel spent the next three days in her room.  She opened the door to no one.  All her meals were left outside her door on a tray, and a while later, it was back outside, empty. Angel only talked through her door and it was never for long.  Finally the three days were gone and the night of the feast had arrived.

Angel stepped back form her dress to admire it and smiled.

"It's perfect! Now, all I need is a bath."  After a quick bath, Angel towel-dried her hair and slipped into her dress.  It fit perfectly.

//Elladan is gonna fall over! // Angel dried her hair a bit more and started bushing it, wincing every time she hit a snarl.  She started to put it up, but decided to pull just tow stands back from her face instead, like the elves.

//They've never seen me with my hair down.  Let them tonight. // Smoothing one last wrinkle out of her dress, Angel smiled, picked up her gifts she had made for others and left her room.  Along the way, a servant offered to bring her gifts to her seat before her.  Angel accepted and gave over her gifts.  She stood there for a minute, just thinking.

//What will they say? I'll never know if I don't go! // With that last thought, Angel again started walking down to the celebration.

"Where's Angi?" asked Estel.  Elladan looked down to his little brother and smiled.

"I don't know, Estel.  I hope she gets here soon, though."  Estel giggled.

"You want to see her dress, don't you?"  Elrond answered for Elladan.

"We all do, Estel.  All us are curious."

"She must be coming soon.  A servant already brought down her gifts to other," remarked Elladan.  Elrond nodded in agreement.

"May we present, Lady Angel!"  All three turned to the doorway, along with everyone else in the hall.  All held their breath as Angel stepped through the doorway.

Elladan's jaw dropped through the floor. Angel looked absolutely beautiful!  He didn't know what to be more surprised by.  Angel's dress or her hair!  Angel's dress was light lavender, strapless with a "v" in between her breasts, and the skirt lowed to the ground in graceful layers.  But it was Angel's hair that pulled everything together.

Angel's hair was thick and shiny. The reddish-brownish color shone in the ending sunlight.  It fell in soft waves all the way down to Angel's KNEES!  Angel slowly walked down the steps, smiling at everyone's expression.  Upon reaching Elladan, she spoke,

"You like?"  Elladan shook out of his trance.  Picking up Angel's hand, he placed a kiss on it.

"Yes, very much!"  Angel smiled and blushed slightly.

"Angel?"  Angel looked up to Elrond.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get the design for that dress?   It's beautiful?"

"I made up the design.  I wanted to try my hand at sewing."  Feeling a tug on her skirt, Angel looked down to see Estel.

"Angi, you look so pretty!"  Angel laughed and picked up the small boy.

"Thank you, Aier.  Shall we eat?"  All looked to Elrond.

"Aye, let us eat!"  Angel smiled and sat down next to Elladan and Elrond, Estel in her lap.

After about three hours, dinner finished and it was time to exchange gifts.  (AN- I don't know what they do here, so I just made it like Christmas in summer!)  Angel allowed Estel to go get his gifts while she got her own.  As she sat with hers, Estel lifted a box into her face.

"Here, Angi.  This is for you!"  Angel took the box and opened it.  Inside was a picture of two figures.  Angel guessed it was she and Estel.

"Thank you, Estel. It's beautiful!"  She hugged the small boy close.

"You welcome." 

"Angel? May I be next?"  Angel looked up to Elladan.

"Of course you can."  Reaching out, Angel took the box Elladan held out to her.  "What is it?"  Elladan smiled.

"Open it. You'll see." Angel opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful necklace. First there was a length of amethysts, then, below them was whole row of pearls, all hung on a chain of bright silver.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!"  Angel exclaimed.  Elladan picked up the necklace and placed it around Angel's neck.

"I'm glad you like it.  I made it just for you."  Angel gasped and placed a hand on the necklace.

"Really? Well, then that makes it even more special!"  Angel stood on up on tiptoe and kissed Elladan full on the lips.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome."  Elrond gave out a cough to get their attention.

"May I give my gift?"  Angel nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."  Elrond placed a box down on the table.

"This is for all three of you.  Estel, you too."  Lifting the box, Elrond revealed his gift.

It was a sculpture of Elladan, Angel and Estel, all cuddled together.  Every detail could be seen on their faces.  Whoever carved it had great skill.  Angel gasped.

"Lord Elrond, it's lovely!"  Reaching out, she traced the content expressions on the figure's faces.  Elrond smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"Now it's my turn!"  Hiding the gift behind her back, Angel turned to Estel.   "I've noticed that you don't have many of these, so here you go."  Angel brought out form behind her a stuffed bear!   Estel squealed and hugged the bear tight.

"Angi, I love it!  Thank you!"  Angel laughed.

"You're welcome, Estel.  Enjoy!"

"I'll name him, Carmel!"  Angel turned to Elrond next.

"This gift was the last on I finished.  I really hope that you enjoy it." Nodding his thanks, Elrond took the big square present from Angel.  Slowly taking off the paper, Elrond froze when he saw the gift.

It was a painting of a beautiful elf maiden in the garden. She wore a lovely gown of deep blue, matching her eyes perfectly.  The maiden's golden hair flew down her back as she stood in a sunbeam.  Elrond looked to Angel, disbelief and amazement in his eyes.

"Is this.." Angel nodded.

"Look at the name on the frame."  Elrond looked down.  Celebrian.  Elrond looked once more to Angel.

"How did you…" again, he couldn't finish.

"Will all of the descriptions of her from books and from Elladan, I got that image of her.  I hope you like it.  If it causes you too much pain, I'll just get rid of it."

"No," whispered Elrond, shaking his head.  "It looks just like her."  Standing up, Elrond turned the picture toward the hall.  "I think that this should be placed somewhere where all can see it.  Don't you agree?"  The hall exploded into cheers and clapping.  

As everyone clapped, Angel noticed Elladan slipping outside.  With a worried expression, she pulled aside a servant and instructed her to hand out the rest of her gift, the names ere on them.  After, she picked up her skirt and left the same way Elladan had.

"Elladan?"  Angel walked down various corridors, looking for the elf.  "Elladan?" She stopped and looked around, confused and worried.  Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her!  One hand went to her month and the other to her waist.  Angel let out a muffled scream was she was pulled back against a muscular chest.

"Shh.. Clam down."  Angel relaxed against the person at the voice.  "Come with me."  Smiling, Angel allowed Elladan to lead her away.  "Close your eyes."  With a look of confusion, Angel did so.

After walking for a few minutes, Angel felt Elladan stop.

"Open your eyes."  Angel slowly obliged.  Elladan had led her to a secluded lake, the moon beaming down all around.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, you are," Elladan said.  Angel turned and faced Elladan, broadly smiling.

"Why did you leave?"  she asked.  Elladan sighed and lowered his head.  Angel place two fingers under his chin and forced him to raise his head.  "Why?"

"The painting.  It looked just like Nana. You.." his voice was overcome with tears.  Angel just threw her arms around him and held him close, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.  Running her fingers through his hair, Angel tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have painted it. I'm so sorry."  Elladan pulled away and leaned his head against Angel's

"Please, don't be.  It will help with the pain."  Angel smiled and gently kissed him.  "So, when do I get my gift?"  Quietly laughing, Angel pulled a small box out of a pocket in her dress.

"Right now."  Elladan opened the box.  Inside was Angel's silver fish ring.  Looking up in surprise, Elladan gaped silently.  "I want you to have it.  To always remember me."  Elladan slopped the ring onto his ring finger on his right hand.

"Thank you," he whispered before pulling Angel to him and captured her mouth with his.  After about a minute, she pulled back, a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome."  Elladan smiled slyly.

"Close your eyes again."  Angel coked her right eyebrow.

"Why? What now?"

"Another present.  Close your eyes."

"Fine."  Angel closed her eyes and waited.  Upon feeling something being placed on her head, she started to open her eyes.

"Don't open them," commanded Elladan.  With a sigh, Angel complied.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."  Elladan took Angel's hand and led her to the lake.  "Okay, look down and open your eyes."  Angel did as she was told.

Upon looking at her reflection in the lake, Angel gasped.  A silver circlet was on her head, a leaf pattern on it as an amethyst jewel sparkled right above her eyes.

"My goodness! Elladan, it's beautiful! I don't deserve it!"  Angel started to take the circlet off, but Elladan's hands stopped her.

"Yes, you do.  This circlet shows that you are one of Elrond's house and that no one may harm you.  If they do, they will have to answer to me." Angel looked into Elladan's eyes.

"And I'm guessing that that would be a bad thing, right?"  Elladan nodded and kissed Angel's nose.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, Elladan held her close, as Angel laid her head on his muscular chest.  Both just stood there, not wanting to move.

"We had better get back inside," said Angel.  "People will begin to worry about us."  Elladan sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go."  Intertwining their hands, Elladan led Angel back to the main house.

When they entered the dinning hall, Elladan and Angel found it completely empty.

"Everyone must be in the Hall of Fire.  Let's try there," said Elladan.  The couple walked up a few stairs and through a door into the Hall.  Everyone looked up as they came in.  Angel swallowed hard as Elladan gently squeezed her hand and led her to the seats set up next to Elrond.

"Welcome back," said Elrond.  Noticing the circlet on Angel's head, Elrond shot a surprised glace over to Elladan.  He nodded, smiling proudly.  Elrond smiled back.

"Angi!"  Angel looked up just in time to see Estel run up to her and launch himself right into her lap.

"Oof!"  Angel allowed Estel to get comfortable.  "How much did you eat tonight, Estel? You weigh as much as a boulder!"  Estel laughed as Angel began to tickle him.

"No..hehe..I..hehe..don't!" Elrond looked over to the pair and smiled.

"Ada?" Elrond looked over to Elladan.  "Isn't it customary for visitors to sing a song while they're visiting here?"

"Yes, it is.  Angel, would you give us the honor of hearing your voice?"  Angel blushed and nodded.  Elrond signaled for quiet as Angel hummed the tune for the musicians so they could accompany her.  The musicians started up and Angel began to sing.

"Close your eyes

Go to sleep

Little angel of mine

When you wake

I'll be there

Little angel of mine.

There's a star

In the sky

And it's shining 

For you

Make a wish tonight

All your dreams

Can come true.

My arms will

Be around you

Kiss your tears away

I'll comfort and

Protect you

Never be afraid

Close your eyes

Go to sleep

Little angel of mine

When you wake

I'll be there

Little angel of mine

My arms will

Be around you

Kiss your tears away

I'll comfort and 

Protect you

Never be afraid

Close your eyes 

Go to sleep

Little angel of mine

When you wake

I'll be there

Little angel of mine

I will watch 

Over you

Little angel of mine"

Everyone was silent when Angel finished.  They all sat with their mouths open and their eyes bulging.  When no one said anything, Angel blushed deep red, gathered the now sleeping Estel in her arms and fled from the hall.

"You had better follow her," said Elrond.  Elladan nodded and quickly left.

Quietly setting Estel in his bed, Angel pulled the curtains over the windows.  As she walked toward the door, she stopped when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Angi?"  Turning around, Angel saw Estel in bed with his eyes open.

"Yes?"  Sitting on the bed, Angel allowed Estel to lie in her lap.

"Thank you for singing.  It was really pretty."  Angel smiled and played with Estel's dark hair.

"You're welcome.  Glad you liked it." Noticing Estel yawning, Angel giggled slightly.  "Now let's get you to sleep."

"Where's Carmel?"  Angel reached down and picked up the bear.

"Here he is."  Estel grabbed the bear and lay down again on Angel's lap.

"Will you stay her for a little while?"

"Sure, Aier."  As Estel nodded off, Angel rubbed his back and hummed a slow tune until he was truly asleep.  When she was sure that he was out, Angel laid him back in the bed, tucked him in, kissed his forehead and left the room, not noticing the dark figure in a tree outside the balcony.

"Angel!"  The girl turned to see Elladan quickly coming up the corridor.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?  We were just in shock form your song that we couldn't clap."  Angel smiled.

"Yes, I'm alright. And I know. I shouldn't have run out like that."

"Are you coming back?" Angel shook her head.

"No, I'm going to bed" Elladan held out his arm, acting all proper.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to your room?"  Angel giggled.

"Yes, you may."  She took his arm and they headed back to Angel's room.

"This is the best Midsummer's day ever," commented Elladan as he and Angel stood outside her door.

"And seeing that you've seen so many, I guess that this one was extra special."

"Yes, because you are here."  Elladan bent his head down and placed a small, light kiss on Angel's lips.  "Good night, my little star."

"Good night, my strong warrior."  With that, Angel entered her room and shut the door.

After changing into a nightgown, Angel proceeded to brush out her hair and braid it straight down her back.

"It was nice of Elladan to do that for me.  That circlet alone must have cost a lot of money!"  Angel finally finished braiding and climbed into bed.  Pulling the warm covers over her bare shoulders, Angel pondered on what had gone on the last few weeks.

//Elladan taught me how to use knives; he even gave me a pair!  Elrond helped me improve my elfish and even let me help him in some of his meetings.  Kipper just turned three years old and is learning to jump.  Estel is learning to read and is acting more like Toby everyday! // Angel sighed contently.  //What a wonderful place! This is HOME! // With that, Angel fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.  But her dreams were anything BUT peaceful.

**Angel's Dream**

It was dark.  Darkness all around.  The air was thick. Angel could almost feel it molding to her body.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Angel's voiced echoed around the darkness.

"Angi! Angi!"

"Toby? Toby, where are you?" Angel started running into the darkness.  "Toby?"

"Angi!  Angi, help me!" The tiny voice was pleading.

"Toby, where are you?"

"Angi, HELP!"

"Toby!"  Angel was getting frantic.

"ANGI!"

**End Dream**

"Toby!"  Angel sat straight up in bed. Clutching her heart, she tried to calm down.  "Man, what a nightmare!"  Angel let out a huge sigh.

"Angi!"  Angel looked around her room.

"Toby?"  Angel shook her head.  "No, no Toby. Estel?"  Jumping out of bed, Angel threw open her door and ran into the hallway.

"Angi!"  Estel's voice rang out clear.

"Estel! Where are you?"

"Angel?"  The girl looked down another hallway to see Elladan and Elrond standing there.  "What's wrong?"  Angel turned form them and down into the courtyard.  There she saw Estel. He was being carried by a dark figure!

"Angi!"  Angel took off running towards them.

"Angel, what's wrong?" came Elladan's voice.

"Someone has Estel!"  Elladan was running next to her in a second.  He was clad only in a light pair of sleeping pants, exposing his muscular chest.

//Oooo, good lookin' chest! Wait! Angel! Get a hold of yourself! //

"They're headed for the stables!" yelled Angel.

Rounding a corner, Elladan and Angel were met with the sight of Estel being carried by a dark figure, which was quickly disappearing into the night on the back of a horse.

"Estel!" Elladan grabbed Angel, preventing her from running after them.

"No, Angel!"  Tears streamed down Angel's face.

"Let's follow them!"  Elladan opened his mouth to argue, but a voice cut him off.

"Don't try to argue with her, son."  Angel and Elladan looked up to see Elrond standing there.  "I'll get Glorfindel and the guards up.  Be ready to go in a half an hour."  Elladan and Angel nodded, both taking off for their rooms.

//I'm coming Estel.  I'm NOT gonna loose another brother! //

Angel whipped off her nightgown and quickly dressed in a tunic and breeches.  Slipping into her new boots, she grabbed her knives, bow and quiver, then was back out the door.

Running down to the stables, Angel ran down to Kipper's stall.  The horse neighed at the sight of his mistress and almost jumped out of the stall. He seemed to know that something was wrong.

"Easy, boy. Easy."  Angel quickly bridled him and mounted, not even bothering to put on a saddle.  Leading him outside, she saw Glorfindel, Elrond and Elladan and a score of guards ready to go.

"Follow the horse's tracks! Ride!" yelled Elrond.  Everyone took off at a gallop.

They didn't slow until they reached a dense forest.

"My lord, the tracks are gone!" said one of the guards.  It was true.  The tracks were gone.

"No," whispered Angel, looking around.  Elladan pulled his horse close to her.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."  Angel nodded and bowed her head in defeat.  Suddenly Kipper neighed and reared.  Angel was startled, but she was able to keep her seat.

"Angel, what's wrong with Kipper?" asked Elrond.

"I don't know." Leaning forward, Angel laid her head down on Kipper's neck.  "What's wrong, boy? Huh?" Kipper nodded his head in one direction, insistent on going that way.

"Elrond?" asked Angel.  Elrond looked over to her.  "I'm going to look over here, k?"

"Alright, be careful." Angel nodded and walked Kipper in the direction he wanted.  Looking from tree to tree, Angel hoped she would find any signs of Estel.  But she found none.

"Kipper, old boy.  I think you're loosing your touch."  Kipper neighed again, nodding in another direction.  Angel looked up.  Her heart leapt into her throat.

Hanging from a branch was Carmel.  The bear was caught by the ribbon around its neck.  Angel moved Kipper to the tree and took down Carmel.

"Oh my God," she whispered.  Looking down, Angel saw what she was looking for.  Horse tracks. Fresh ones.  "Elrond! Elladan! Follow me!"  Angel yelled as she kicked Kipper.  He shot off.  Angel could hear the others following her.

//Hold on, Estel. Hold on.//

"Angel, stop." Angel stopped Kipper. Elladan rode up next to her.

"What's wrong?"  Elladan motioned for silence.  Pointing between some trees, Elladan motioned to Angel to look through.  When she did, she almost screamed with anger.

A whole troop of orcs was right in front of them! Most were asleep, but that's not what Angel's attention was on.

It was Estel.  He was bound and gagged, sitting on the ground with an orc right in front of him.

"There he is. Now, keep your end of the bargain! Help me take Rivendell!"  Chills ran up Angel's spine at that voice.  It was not that of an orc, but an elf's!  Looking around a tree, Angel immediately knew what was going on.

An elf was standing in front of the orc group's leader.

"Who is he?" Angel whispered to Elladan.  Another voice answered instead.

"His name is Andar. He's always hated humans. He has also wanted to rule Rivendell for quite a many years.  He was banished about 50 years ago for killing a human."  Elladan and Angel both jumped and turned around.  There, with bow and quiver, was Elrohir! 

"What are you doing here?" asked Elladan.

  "Grandmother told me to come home, that something was wrong."

"She's good. She's really good," commented Angel.

"Look! A lady! Get her!"  The trio turned to the orcs.  They were running towards them!

"Stupid hair!" yelled Angel, right before she sot an orc through the throat with an arrow.

Everyone was fighting in a minute.  Angel looked out of the corner of her eye and saw an orc throwing Estel over its shoulder.  She kicked Kipper and headed over to Estel.

"I'll take him, thank you very much!"  Angel lifted Estel onto her lap, pulled out one of her knives, and slit the orc's throat.  Reaching down, she cut Estel's bonds and took off the gag.

"Angi, I'm afraid."  Angel held the boy close to her.

"Sh.. Amin sinome, n'gorga." Jumping off Kipper, Angel made sure that Estel was sitting well, then hit Kipper's rump, causing him to carry Estel out of the battlefield.

"Angel, behind you!" shouted Elrohir.  Without hesitation, Angel shoved her knife behind her, smiling at the dying cry of an orc.  Angel retrieved her knife and headed over to Elrohir.

"Thanks. I owe you one!"  Elrohir nodded and fired another arrow, smiling when it hit its target.

"This is almost all of them," shouted Elrohir.  "But where's Andar?"  Angel glanced around the forest floor.

"Don't know.  Maybe he's dead."  Feeling a dropping feeling in the pit of her stomach, Angel's next arrow missed its target.

"Elrohir, MOVE!"  Angel pushed Elrohir forward and right after, felt an explosion of pain in her left shoulder.  Elrohir turned back towards her.

"Angel!"  Angel fell to the ground, an elfish arrow in her back.  Andar stood behind her, his bowstring still twanging.

Elrohir quickly strung an arrow and released it form his own bow.  It hit Andar right in the heart.  He fell without a sound.  Elrohir bounded up to Angel and turned her over.  Amazingly, she was still alive!

"Angel? Angel, hang on!"  Angel coughed, blood spurting from her mouth.

"Trying.. Can't.."

"ADA!  ELLADAN!" shouted Elrohir.  Both elves looked over to him and looks of horror crossed their faces.  Both fought harder to reach them.

"Angel?  I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I called you those names."

"Sh...It's ok…I forgive you...mellonmin."  Tears sprung to Elrohir's eyes.  "Tell...Elladan…I love him.."  Elrohir nodded.

"I will. I promise."

"Watch over…Estel."  Angel coughed once more.  She turned her head and saw Elladan and Elrond trying to reach them.  "Elladan," she whispered.  The elf ran harder to get to his love.  "Remember…me…I will…always…love…you," she whispered.

Then, DARKNESS.

THE END!!!!!

Hahahahaha! I am sooo evil! I killed Angel!!!! Hahahaha! Maybe if I get enough reviews, I could write a sequel! (hint, hint)  So please read and review! Thanx! God Bless! –Angelsmile06 


End file.
